Losing Game
by Never Skies
Summary: Kiku is addicted to a game they said nobody could win. Alfred tries to help his friend by making a deal- in his own terms. Oneshot, just some fluffy AmeriPan


_Hello lovelies! So this was a oneshot that I came up with when I watched an episode of Hetalia the Beautiful World. It is a bit silly, but I hope you can enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Himaruya_

* * *

"Fuck..." Kiku sighed. He had just bought the new best-selling game, which everyone over the internet was talking about, and decided to give it a try.

"Kiku, did you just swear?! Dude, what happened?!" A tall, blond guy had arrived in the classroom just in time to hear what his friend said. The smaller one was known for being always polite and reserved, and not very often showed anger, but right now he seemed really frustrated.

Alfred met Kiku for the first time two years ago, when his teacher announced a transfer student from Japan would be joining the class. The boy took a seat right by his side, and presented himself politely. Being the socialite he was, Alfred started talking to him. They soon found a lot of interests in common, as games and animes. And they have been friends ever since, often meeting up to chat. Sometimes they even had sleepovers (in which they didn't sleep at all and spent the whole night awake, only realizing that after the sunrise). Two years later, in their third year of High School, they could be considered best friends.

"It's because there's nothing I can do to win this game!" Said the black-haired, not taking his eyes from the Nintendo DS.

"Woah, that's the game that you have to fix the economy and solve every kind of weird problem from a country, right?! Man, everyone is talking about it right now…" He leaned closer to take a better look at the game. The situation was really bad. Kiku and he were considered the Game Masters of the school. Whenever someone had problems with a videogame, they would ask them for tips. And they were very proud of that. But if even Kiku couldn't win it, it must be really hard. "In which difficulty are you playing?"

"There are no difficulty options."

"Oh…" Looking at him, Alfred saw dark circles in the eyes of his friend, and presumed he had spent the night playing. "You know that this game is known for the fact that no one could win it yet, right?"

"I know, I know…"

Mr. Beilschmidt entered the room, telling everyone the class was starting. Alfred quickly looked ahead, but he noticed Kiku didn't do the same.

The class was passing and Alfred started to get really worried. Kiku wasn't one to not pay attention to the class. He always took notes on everything and scored 100 in the tests, but he was so addicted to that game to the point of spending the whole day playing it. That could not be healthy, he thought. But how could he help? An idea crossed his mind.

When the class was finished, Kiku continued on playing that game. That made Alfred a little annoyed, because his friend wasn't paying any attention to him at all. He knew it was stupid to be jealous of a game, but even so.

"Kiku, how much time did you spend playing that crap?"

"Uh… about 10 trillion dollars I think…"

Alfred tried to make sense of the answer, only to realize that it made no sense at all.

"Man, you are too addicted to that stupid game!" In response, Kiku said something like 'I see'. "LISTEN TO ME!" Alfred took the game from the boy's hands, and his attention automatically turned to him. "You're too addicted! You didn't even take notes on today's classes! You don't even listen to me and answer me some nonsense, and you don't even look at me! This game is shit!" Alfred said, sounding as hurt as he was.

"Ah, I see, I'm really sorry Alfred… I really want to be the first one to win this game! But I don't want to lower my grades though…"

"I have a proposal for you!" He said, still with the game in hands. "I stay with the game for a week, so you will have time to get Unaddicted!" Kiku knew well that Alfred usually made some words up, and didn't even question it anymore.

"Ah, good idea! You won't get as addicted as I am right now, or at least I hope so"

"Buuuuut" There were always 'buts' in Alfred's deals "If I _win_ the game" He looked deep into the boy's eyes and smirked "You will have to give me a kiss."

"W-w-wh-what?!" His pale skin became pink and he felt his ears and cheeks burning. He had never kissed anyone before, and had never given much thought to that subject.

Alfred put his index finger on his cheek and winked "Right here, on the cheek"

"O-oh. Aah…" He still couldn't think about anything to say. Why hadn't he found the thought of kissing Alfred (and not on the cheek) so absurd? Because it really was. Or wasn't? He was very confused right now, but he was actually shy and didn't think he could kiss Alfred, even on the cheek.

"It's a deal then!" And the blonde one ran away with the game in hands, not leaving time for the Japanese to argue about the condition. But well, he didn't really expect his friend to win it though. He knew he was not all that good with handling money.

* * *

Arriving home, Alfred immediately started to play the said game, and didn't stop. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't win it. Now it wasn't about getting to see Kiku's flushed face, it was a personal matter.

"Alfred, I'm concerned about you. I learned my lesson, I can see now how addicted I was, but you can stop now. You will lower your grades too." Kiku said in the break of the class, after some days of Alfred's playing.

"No! I won't let this thing win, never!"

"And also, there was this person who won it Alfred, it was someone named Ludwig, I think. You won't even be the first one"

"Like I care, it's a matter of honor!"

Though Kiku was worried, he didn't do anything because the week Alfred had to play was already ending.

Arriving home, Alfred decided to try really, really, _really_ hard to win. After a week playing it, he wouldn't leave without his reward. There was only one day left, and he was resetting the game like crazy. If he lost the bet, at least no one could say it was because he didn't try hard enough.

At first, the blonde thought it would be funny to see Kiku's blushing face, and that's why he had made the deal, and wouldn't really make his friend kiss him. But as the time passed, he started to long for that prize.

Before Kiku had transferred to his class, Alfred had always been the High School jock. He and his friends would always mock people, and were the teacher's nightmares. When his friends started bullying someone, he would pretend he wasn't seeing it. In reality, he was afraid of being the next target. And because he hid his love for things his friends considered childish he created a mask of the "cool and troublesome" classmate.

But when the Japanese starting talking to him, he realized it was ridiculous to laugh at someone for the things they liked, and if his friends didn't like who he truly was, they were not his friends after all. Kiku thought him all those things, and could never show how grateful he was for that.

He finally decided to tell his friends he didn't want to make people feel like losers anymore, and that it was a horrible thing to do, also telling them he did like to watch cartoons and comics, and was what they called "geek freaks". The guys thought it was all his new friends fault he had become like this, and after class they cornered him in the classroom, asking Kiku what he had done to Alfred become a freak like him. Kiku said it was because of the things like what they were doing now that he didn't even tell his friends his real interests.

Alfred, waiting for Kiku outside the school, realized he was taking too long and decided to return to the classroom to see what was going on.

And came just in time to see Kiku get hold by two of his friends, and punched right in the stomach by the other.

Of course the taller one ran to his friend, knocking the three of the aggressors down, but the harm had already been done. The day after that, Alfred and his old friends didn't talk anymore. Now he openly talked about what he did like, and didn't care what the others would say. In the end, no one seemed to dislike this new Alfred.

All thanks to Kiku. Who knows what would have happened if they didn't start being friends.

Remembering all of that made Alfred feel a little weird. Yes, he had always admired his friend, and he _did_ find him cute, and…

And nothing, he had already fallen completely for Kiku.

Realizing that, he came back to the game more willing than ever.

* * *

One week had passed since the American had borrowed the game, and it was already time to give it back. Kiku was confident his friend hadn't won it, but was somehow nervous about the bet (which he hadn't even agreed to). But he relaxed, telling himself there was no way he would lose. Thinking about it, he felt something similar to disappointment, which he didn't like, so he just ignored it.

It was Monday morning. The black-haired arrived in school early, as usual. He put his bag in his desk and seated, greeting who entered the room. Alfred was usually late and only arrived when the teacher was already entering in the class, and today was no exception. After it already started, Alfred hadn't said a word to Kiku besides "'morning dude!". Maybe he had forgotten about the deadline or was trying to see if the boy would forget it so he would have more time. He decided to ask about the game, but Alfred only gave him a smirk and winked in response. He had no idea of what it could possibly mean.

Even in the break they didn't speak a word about it. Kiku found it very strange, but didn't ask any more questions. He would wait to the end of the class to ask for the game back, say that Alfred he was right and they'd tell each other they would no longer be addicted to that silly game. And so, when they were leaving, they stopped by at the park they used to.

"You know you have to give me back the game right, Alfred?"

"Yeah, I know"

The park was in the way to their houses, and they would usually take a walk over there before going back home.

"You know, it was probably good you took the game from me, I could realize how addicted I was. But I don't think it's healthy for you to be like that either." They walked peacefully, and Kiku talked faster than usual, heart beating faster than usual. "I know you wanted to win, but that's almost impossible…"

Alfred stopped walking, and that made Kiku look back.

"W-wait… Don't tell me you-?"

Alfred stared at him and gave a laugh " Won the game?! Of course not! If I did I would be bragging about it for a whole week."

Kiku was relieved. Relieved? Well, the bet was won, that was how he was supposed to feel.

"But about the bet" Alfred continued.

"That means I won it. Wait… You set up a prize for you, but you didn't say anything about _my_ prize. You always do things like this, and it's not fair-"

He was silenced by Alfred, who in an instant came closer to Kiku, lifted his chin and kissed his lips softly. Alfred pulled away soon, just wanting to hold the other.

He looked at Kiku, who was redder then he had ever seen. His eyes were wide open, and the back of his hand touched his lips, as not sure of what had just happened. It took him a moment to have the courage to look at the taller boy.

When he did, the blonde gave a shy, nervous smile, which warmed up Kiku's heart even more.

"That was your prize"

Fulfilling his wish, Alfred took a step closer and placed his arms around Kiku, holding him tightly.


End file.
